The application relates to processing data sets, which include data requiring confidentiality, and the display of such data on a display device.
In various applications, besides openly accessible data sets, data sets that are meant to be made available to only a restricted group of people must also be handled. Such applications may include medical applications, in which patient-specific data may be required to be protected against unauthorized access, as well as in financial or other privacy-related applications.
One aspect of working with a computer-supported data is that not only a single person, but a relatively large number of people, may work in front of a display device or monitor. To facilitate this, so-called monitor mirroring is provided. This is, a remote desktop connection is provided where one computer system can be connected to another. Particularly in remote desktop sharing, it is possible to mirror the screen content in a local system onto a second monitor, so that a larger number of people can track the same screen content. Particularly in a medical application, for instance in a hospital system, when a finding is made, it is appropriate for a team of physicians to be able to view the results of a CT scan or an X-ray or other diagnostic data. It is also desired for all these persons to have the same basis for assessment and thus identical screen content may be on all of the monitors. Commonly this is accomplished by a remote desktop connection between two devices.
However, this may result in a problem where the data requires confidentiality. In previous systems, all the data displayed locally on the monitor were also shown on the remote workstation or remote monitor. In many jurisdictions, this may be prohibited by law or regulation for certain types of data.